


you smell delicious

by headache (spills)



Series: thunder blooming [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU - Kimetsu no Yaiba, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/headache
Summary: It’s all floral, like cherry blossoms blooming in March, trailing down to April. Wisteria when he had gone to Mount Sagiri, and the demon’s hair is the colour of spider lilies, cherry blossoms and wisteria.
Series: thunder blooming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	you smell delicious

“You smell delicious.”

Upper Moon Two has their claws on Stephen’s throat and Stephen himself can’t help but feel a little drunk on the scent from the other.

It’s all floral, like cherry blossoms blooming in March, trailing down to April. Wisteria when he had gone to Mount Sagiri, and the demon’s hair is the colour of spider lilies, cherry blossoms and wisteria.

It’s unfair for such a disgusting being to be so beautiful, eyes the colour of amethyst, claws obsidian black. Various blooms that cover their olive-toned skin. It’s odd, how lively they seem to appear, like all demons do.

That demons should be lacking human hearts, but there’s the that adoration in their eyes, and demons should not be capable of feeling emotions too. Their eyes are half-lidded, and the words of Upper Moon Two being carved into them.

Most demons end up looking somewhat grotesque, and Stephen wonders if demons just end up reflecting how they were in life. And if so, were they this beautiful in life too?

It’s so quiet and he hears their breath catch in their throat for a heartbeat.

There’s the sound of cutting wind and their head falls onto his stomach, blood the colour of dark wine spilling from their neck. Hands letting go of his neck to pick up the head by the hair, and the sound of amused laughter spilling from their mouth.

Behind their body, Stephen sees Nathan, having his blade in an arc, ready to slice down once again.

“I thought silent steps were the specialty of the Shadow Hashira,” the demon giggles, swiftly raising their free hand for Nate’s hand to slice through, before doing a flip backwards.

A safe distance between all three of them now, and Stephen finds himself coughing petals and choking for air. Upper Demon Two merely watches amused, their head in their hands.

Nate doesn’t bother to reply their comment, already rushing forward towards the offender. Stephen is touched at the moment’s look of concern Nate sends him, before it shifts into steely rage.

He’s like a hurricane, fast and swift despite his build. And the demon is equally fast, dancing around his blade, skipping, tossing their head with one arm and catching it the next second before finally, deciding to put an end to this game.

(Steve has a feeling that the demon was merely toying with them both.)

“Ah, I’ve had my fun, but I need to go now,” they grin, fixing their head on top of their head, vines? Or roots from their blood veins stitching head to neck. “I really don’t appreciate the haircut, but maybe it’ll grow out the next time we meet, love.”

The way they say “love” sends shivers down Steve’s spine before they finally disappear. There’s the crow of a rooster in the distance and by duty, Nate should probably chase them down but he sheaths his sword and turns towards Steve first.

Panic bright in the other man’s eyes and Steve feels his body go limp from the battle, petals still falling from his mouth. His left arm is definitely broken, but at least his blade isn’t, a few steps away from him.

He would try to get up, but Nate is here and for a moment the look of concern in the other man’s eyes as he tries to lift him up. Steve finds himself feeling fuzzy, suddenly remembering how the demon had gotten close enough to cup both his cheeks, and press a kiss to his mouth, slipping in tongue at the beginning of their battle.

Huh.

Maybe that’s where the flowers are coming from.


End file.
